powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk
is the tenth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2. Synopsis Just when the Akibarangers think they have things figured out, they face off against an old foe from the Stema Corporation and a secret about Tsu Shogun is revealed. Plot The Akibarangers bring the comatose Ushirozawa to Himitsukichi where Hakase and Kozukozu watch over him while Akagi, Yumeria, and Luna return to their ordinary lives and Tsu Shogun spends his days happily in the Delusion World with ©Na, until she inspires him to create a Chief Clerk to fight the Akibarangers once more. Meanwhile, the man in the hospital is revealed to be Saburo Hatte, who is in a critical state. Soon after, the unofficial heroes are confronted by the Chief Clerk Kameari Alpaca, and despite that Akagi and Yumeria do not remember their fight against the two other Alpaca monsters, they somehow find its design familiar. During the fight, Alpaca wounds itself with Luna's MMZ-01, challenging the Akibarangers to attack its newly created weakspot. The team tries to exploit this flaw, but upon seeing Tsu Shogun's happy face in the real world, Hakase realizes it is a trap and warns them to stop attacking. However, Alpaca destroys Tsu Shogun's microphone and ©Na takes the opportunity to betray him, stealing his delusion power with a technique used by the Jakanja in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger before destroying him. With his Tsu Shogun persona erased, Ushirozawa wakes up into reality, discards his costume and bids farewell to Hakase and Kozukozu, asking them to visit him for dental treatment on a later occasion. Back at the Delusion World, the Akibarangers summon all Ludicrous Powers at their disposal to create the "Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka" and use it to finish Kameari Alpaca. However, they find that it was also part of ©Na's plan and she uses the energy absorbed by the monster to revive Delu Knight and reassemble the Team Evil Stemer Corporation. As the Akibarangers are overpowered by Delu Knight, Hakase informs them that the Super Sentai Series is no more in the real world. Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Luna Iwashimizu: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: * Tsu Shogun/Tsuguo Ushirozawa: * Tazuko: * Haruko Momoi: Herself (as Halko Momoi) * Kameari Alpaca, Tyranno Ranger (Voice): ** Goddess Man: * Nurse Hirata: * Delu-Knight (Voice): Gallery Tropes and References *Japanese Voice Actress/Singer Haruko Momoi made a cameo at the Cafe, she's one of the singers for the theme songs for Akibaranger as well as the voice actress for Yuru-Chara Jigen. She refers to herself by her nickname, Halko. Even Hakase seems to be a huge fan of hers. **Kozkoz refers to her as "Pink" at first, which would be amusing as her family name contains "momo", much like the Akibarangers' family names containing their respective colors, however the character in her name is actually for peach, not pink. ***However, this is consistent with the name of Momorenger, the pink ranger of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. **She's wearing a shirt with the Denziman logo; likewise her last name matches that of Akira Momoi (DenziPink). **She mentions a "spoilery Kyoryu thing", she's referring to the current official sentai at the time the episode aired, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **In the scene where Haruko Momoi appears, the Go-Onger's theme is playing. *Kozkoz is wearing a GekiViolet jacket in the scene. *Most of the pillow talk between General Tsu and Malshina are all related to Sentai stuff: **Dai Sentai Goggle V ***Tsu mentions about the Führer Taboo's big weaknesses. **Kagaku Sentai Dynaman ***General Tsu offers to call ©Na as Princess Chimera after she shows him a way to make monsters in the delusion world. ©Na however says she's still herself, implying that she's not fully under General Tsu's control. **Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ***©Na comments on how he's up to number 27, which means Sentai series 27. Tsu continues by talking about how to correctly pronounce Evolian . *At Yuuko's mansion, Yuuko prepares a bento that resembles the image of Rio tying up GekiRed. *When AkibaRed arrives in the delusion, he wonders if the new monster was Hades Beast or Galactic Warriors. Both monsters are from Magiranger and Fiveman. **In contrast, both Magiranger and Fiveman are Sentai teams that are comprises of siblings. *The second ending to Sun Vulcan (1 Tasu 2 Tasu Sun Vulcan) plays as Nobuo's and Luna's parts of the time skip happens, and Luna makes a reference to it. *When Luna and Yuuko confronts Kameari Alpaca, Yuuko gives the nickname to Alpaca as "Fluffy Chief-kun". This is the reference of Jasmine's way of giving her enemies a funny nicknames. *During his roll call, AkibaRed mentions about the bonus manga from Bioman's encyclopedia series. *The way Kameari Alpaca weakened himself is a common trope in sentai villains, especially ones written by Toshiki Inoue. **The closest reference was in Gokaiger 28. In this episode, Bounty Hunter Kiaido stabbing his chest in front of Captain Marvelous to reveal his weak spot during the fight. *Yuuko and Luna use attacks adapted from past sentai yellows: DekaYellow, and AbareYellow. *Saburo Hatte was a godly entity in the first season of Akibaranger, never actually appearing, but changing things about the show to the point where he became an antagonist as a result. **It is finally reveals that the mysterious patient in the bed was Saburo Hatte. *The monster of the week is also a reference to the other two Alpaca monsters in the first season and is even a Section Chief. **The plan was to break down the wall between the delusion world and reality, another reference to the first season, which had an alpaca monster doing the same (though this time it was a lie). *When ©Na betrays General Tsu, he compares his defeat to General Kar. In one episode, General Kar was betrayed by female warrior General Zenobia, in which leads to his demise. **He's supposed to expect this before, since this was revealed earlier about his betrayal in Episode 5 . *©Na then uses talisman that the Jakanja used in the Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger to steal General Tsu's biodata and his knowledge about Sentai villains before turning him into a statuette. *After General Tsu is defeated, ©Na summons Droans, and when Kameari Alpaca is defeated, Delu-Knight returns and Team Evil Stemer Corporation is effectively revived, capping off the first season references. *The way all the Ludicrous Powers combine is similar to weapons such as the Quintuple Connection Victory Gadget and Superior Dino Bomber. *Nurse Hirata was portrayed by Yuka Hirata, who portrayed Mele in Gekiranger. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The ending is a cover of Kinosei ka na, Megaranger's main ending theme. *This episode marks the end of General Tsu's reign in the delusional world. **General Tsu however returns in season's finale as a real Saburo Hatte. DVD/Blu-ray releases Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Volume 4 features episodes 10-13: Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk, Ep. 11: Delusional Cemetery, Ep. 12: Delusional Apostle, and Ep. 13: Delusional Collection. AkibarangerS2 DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 4, DVD cover AkibarangerS2 Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 4, Blu-ray cover Category:Sentai episodes Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa